Steaming Up the Sauna
by lauralovesnaley
Summary: Nathan and Haley are vacationing in fill in tropical destination of your choice for the honeymoon they never had. Of course, smuttiness insues. written for nhlovenest summer breeze challenge.


**Title:** Steaming Up the Sauna

**Author:** laura

**Pairing/Character(s): **Nathan/Haley

**Rating:** Strong Adult

**Disclaimer:** don't own OTH, etc. stole a few lines from 421 and 317.

**Word Count:** 3,223

**Spoilers/Warnings: **Set in the summer, post season 5. Contains language and scenes of a strong sexual nature

**Summary:** Nathan and Haley are vacationing in (fill in tropical destination of your choice) for the honeymoon they never had. Of course, smuttiness insues.

**Author's Note:** I came up with this idea in bed one night and decided to give it a try. This is probably the most sexually naley story I've ever done. Hope you like it.

"Good morning, husband," Haley giddily said as she came back to their hotel room after having breakfast.

"Hey wife," Nathan said, giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

"So, whatcha wanna do today?" Haley asked curiously.

"I was thinking about hitting the beach. I still have to find a seashell for Jamie. Then..."

"Oh, I miss Jamie. Do you think he's all right?" Haley said, not caring about interrupting Nathan. Even though they were on vacation, Haley still worried about Jamie like any mother would.

"Hales, I miss the boy too, but he'll be fine. I don't think Karen will let him get even close to trouble. Come on, live a little," Nathan said, hugging her for comfort.

"Oh, all right," Haley said with a smile.

"All right, today's gonna rock. Now, as I was saying, after we hit the beach then we can hit the stores so we can buy souvenirs for everyone. How does that sound?"

"I've got a better idea. You can go to the beach, and I'll relax in the sauna. Then, we can go shopping and have a Naley afternoon," Haley said, using Brooke's nickname that she had somewhat adopted.

"My girl doesn't want to spend the morning with me. I can't believe it."

"Oh, shut up. I've wanted to hit the sauna for a long time and with you and all of your 'needs,' this may be the only opportunity I get. Plus, it would really make me happy. Is that all right?"

"Whatever makes my girl happy is more than all right with me.'

Next, the two lovers got changed; Nathan, in navy blue swim trunks and Haley, in a red bikini with white polka dots.

"See ya later Nate," Haley said as she was going to leave the hotel room.

"See ya. Oh and Haley?"

"Yes?"

"That bikini is pretty sexy," Nathan said saucily. Haley had put on a cover up rather quickly before, but Nathan had definitely caught a glimpse of his wife's bikini, and he liked what he saw.

"Oh, thanks," Haley said, blushing. It still amazed Nathan how, after six years of marriage, he could still make Haley blush easily. It was such a huge turn-on, and she didn't even know it.

"Bye," Nathan said and with a kiss on the cheek, was off to find the perfect shell.

Nathan began on one end of the beach looking for the perfect shell. He would walk up and down, examining each and every shell he spotted and hoping that it was the perfect one. He had made it half way down the beach and still hadn't found anything close to the perfect shell for Jamie.

Nathan wasn't much of a picky person. But Jamie definitely brought out the picky side in him. He would do anything for Jamie. And that included combing a damn long beach with thousands of tourists just to find the perfect sea shell.

Eventually, Jamie came across a row of vendors with carts. Hoping that one of them had what he wanted, he glanced at each cart. Sure enough, he found a vendor that sold specially painted sea shells, just what Nathan needed. And it wasn't long before Nathan discovered something almost perfect for his son.

"Excuse me," Nathan said, getting the attention of the vendor. "Do you have that in blue?" he asked, pointing to a green shell adorned in basketballs.

"I'll check," the vendor said. Sure enough, moments later the vendor found that style in a raven blue color. Nathan paid the man, took the shell, and headed out for the hotel room. Nathan was walking along when he passed a bar, and suddenly, an idea hit him like a ton of bricks. He now had different plans for the day.

"Excuse me; can I have a body shot?" Nathan asked when he approached the bar. The bartender gave him a funny look. Was he going to take the body shot off of himself? The bartender didn't see any girlfriend or hooker in sight. But none the less, he was a paying customer so she prepared the drink, took his money, and was on to her next customer. Nathan couldn't' help but smirk at the thought of how awesome his, no their, day was going to be. Boy, was he a genius!

XXXXX

Haley was more than relaxed when she entered the sauna. You see, since it was morning, no one was in there besides her. So it was not just a sauna, it was her sauna.

Next, she adjusted the temperature to her liking, propped herself up on the sauna bench, and began to start lesson planning for the next school year. Haley may be on vacation, but that doesn't mean she can't use the time to prepare for the school year. Haley was just getting into her teacher-zone when she heard a knock on the door.

"Complimentary beverage service, may I come in?" asked an eerily familiar voice.

"Sure," Haley said and walked up to the door to open it for the man. Holy shit; what the hell was going on here?

"Uh, Uh…what the fuck?" Haley stammered out when she saw her husband, in nothing but swim trunks, standing on the other side of the door, carrying an alcoholic beverage with the cockiest or horniest smirk she's seen to date.

"Can I come in?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah," Haley said, opening the door further to give him access. Nathan stepped in, and Haley followed behind. As soon as she got situated again, Haley immediately returned to lesson planning.

Nathan couldn't believe what a goody-two-shoes his wife was being. Normally, if he was shirtless and had alcohol, it was almost a sure thing that he was getting laid. But apparently, the fact that they were in a public sauna had her chickening out on him. "Oh well, that won't last," Nathan thought with a smirk.

"Would you stop?" Haley asked, not looking up from her lesson plan book.

"Stop what?" Nathan asked, a mischievous gleam plastered across his face.

"Stop plotting the ways that you're going to sweet talk me so you can get lucky."

"How do you know I'm giving you that look? You're not even looking up from your papers."

"You think I need to see you to know what's going on with you," Haley said, quoting one of Nathan's famous lines.

"I can't believe you remember that," Nathan said, genuinely shocked.

"How could I forget that day?" Hales asked. Thinking about how sad that day had been, Haley still couldn't believe all the good memories that came from it. Of course, the sex had been amazing, but the whole "moving back in" hadn't been too shabby either.

"Would you put those damn papers down?" Nathan said, totally interrupting Haley's thoughts. To be honest, Haley had completely forgotten the lesson plans in front of her. But now that Nathan had mentioned it, she was going to keep a hold of them just to piss him off.

"Make me," Haley said confidently, daring Nathan to do something. Nathan, being a Scott, took her up on her previous statement.

Not one second after Haley had uttered those words, Nathan crossed the short path between him and Haley, trapping her on the bench. Then, he tickled her, throwing her lesson plans to the side while he had the chance.

Haley's cackle could be heard from miles away if it hadn't been for the sturdy walls of the sauna confining the noise. The ironic thing was that Haley wasn't all that ticklish. Nathan just knew the exact spots to tickle her to elicit that reaction from her mouth.

"Okay…ha ha…I…ha…give up," Haley said as Nathan stopped tickling her but kept her pinned down in case she was trying to escape scotch-free.

"What do you want me to say?" Haley asked, pretty positive what Nathan's penance for her was. In all of the tickle fights they'd had, Haley had never won which meant that she was used to the ritual of how these things went down. Normally, she'd give in, and Nathan would make her say something about how hot, sexy, big, or "good" he was.

"You don't have to say anything," Nathan said with a giant smirk.

"Uh oh," Haley said, looking across the sauna at the body shot and knowing what he wanted. "You're kidding, right?"

"I have alcohol, you in a sexy bikini, and a very horny environment commonly called a sauna. Why would I waste all these things?"

"Okay," Haley said, a cheesy grin plastered across her face. Normally, she'd play hard to get and act reluctant. But this time she realized there was only so much time they had in as sexy environment as this sauna before they were interrupted. And after six years of marriage, they both knew that Haley was just as horny as Nathan, if not more.

Nathan didn't waste any more time. He got off of Haley and raced over to where he left the bar tray. He picked up the tray with the body shot on it, and before Haley had known that Nathan had left, he was back.

Nathan slowly poured the shot on Haley's belly, making sure to put a plentiful amount just above her bikini line.

Haley closed her eyes at the feeling of the cold liquid on her sensitive skin, but they didn't stay shut for long. Haley soon remembered that her husband was hovering over her shirtless and pouring a drink on her. That was a sight she just couldn't miss.

Nathan couldn't help but chuckle a little when his wife's eyes shot open suddenly. "She probably just remembered I'm shirtless," he thought. God, he knew her too well.

Once Nathan had poured all of the shot on Haley, he remembered what was missing. His hands snaked around her back and undid the strings that held her bikini top up. He removed the whole thing and tossed it aside.

After he had gotten the bikini top completely off of her, he took the time to appreciate his wife's beauty. He knew he couldn't do this for too long, or Haley would get self conscious. That was definitely something he wanted to avoid at all costs, even if that cost was not being able to gawk as much as he wanted to.

To keep up the tempo, Nathan moved his hands up Haley's side until they reached her breasts. When there, he slowly kneaded and messaged them while his mouth found its way to the liquid on Haley's belly, slowly ingesting the strong liquid. His mouth worked his way down her belly, making sure to take his time. He wanted to get every drop of alcohol and hear every possible gasp he could illicit from Haley.

By the time he was close at the bottom of Haley's stomach, the heat of the sauna combined with the intensity of their actions was causing them both to break into a heavy sweat. Not that either of them minded, the sweatiness of their partner's body seemed to have their horniness peaking.

Nathan continued the path down the little remaining of Haley's stomach. While his lips worked their way to finish off the remainder of the alcohol, his hands stopped their massage on Haley's fully erect breasts and moved their way down to catch up with his lips. Eventually, both his hands and lips reached the top of Haley's bikini bottoms.

Using his hands, he slowly removed Haley's bottoms, leaving her totally naked for Nathan's hungry view. Nathan could feel his erection grow harder than it was as he saw his wife's pussy completely soaked and all because of him.

Nathan needed to get things moving along, but he wasn't ready for oral sex just yet. Instead, he slid to fingers inside of Haley's wet centre and began to "finger fuck" her as he liked to call it.

Being married for six years definitely had its advantages. One of them being that Haley's pussy had grown so accustomed to Nathan's rather large size that it was no longer necessary for Nathan to start with one finger.

Nathan continued to pump his fingers inside of Haley until he had heard about all of Haley's screams he could take without doing anything. He knew she was close and what he needed to do to bring her over the edge.

Because he was already positioned well, Nathan moved his head and started tracing a circle around Haley's centre with his lips, keeping his fingers inside her all the while.

Haley could tell that she was going to come and as exciting as that sounded, she had a fantasy that kept coming to her mind. And if she came right now, she would never forgive herself for letting a perfect opportunity for a fantasy slip by.

"Nathan honey," Haley breathily said, taking his hair in her hands to lift him off of her.

"Huh?" Nathan asked still sex-dazed.

"Um, as fun as that was, I kind of have an idea to spice it up a bit."

"Well first uh, it would help me to explain it to you if you got your fingers out of me," Haley said and laughed.

"Oh," Nathan said and removed his fingers from her. It was amazing how comfortable they were with each other when having sex. They definitely fulfilled the two becoming one thing.

"Now, how about we change it up a little?" Haley asked saucily, a mischievous grin on her face.

"Uh oh, what do you have in mind?" Nathan asked. Most people thought of Haley as conservative. But Nathan knew that Haley had a wild side that, when shown, can lead Nathan into some pretty wild escapades.

"Let's try the sixty-nine," Haley whispered, unable to hide the excitement in her voice. Nathan felt his mouth dry when he heard her utter those words. Even the wild side of Haley normally wasn't this adventurous, but hell, Nathan wasn't complaining. In fact, he should probably get on fulfilling Haley's desires before she's given the chance to go conservative on him.

Nathan got off of Haley and rather quickly removed his swim trunks. Then, he directed Haley to stand up. He had an idea he got off of the many years he enjoyed porn that would make this plan perfect.

"Nathan, what are you doing?" Haley asked

"Shh Hales," Nathan said. Apparently, Haley's shock had made Haley utter those words a little louder than intended.

"Hales, you gotta trust me on this one," Nathan said confidently.

"Okay," Haley said confidently as well. If there's one thing she's learned from those those therapy sessions, it's that trust was priceless in marriage.

Nathan used his strength to flip Haley around and then told her to wrap his legs around her head. Now, they were both in prime position to do 69, standing up.

Nathan was the first to act, using his tongue to dart into Haley's pussy almost like a lizard. Haley was stunned by the feeling. It took her a while to regain her composure enough to begin on Nathan.

Eventually, she wrapped her mouth around Nathan's large and rock hard cock. She slowly started to pump her mouth around Nathan. Her pace increased when Nathan's pace on her increased. Nathan inwardly smirked to himself. He couldn't believe the power he had over Haley.

They continued to thrust their mouths into each other's genitalia. Both were desperately trying to hold out for as long as they could, but both knew it wasn't long before they hit their peaks.

Sure enough, about ten seconds later, Nathan heard Haley quiver a small moan. She let out what would have been an earth-shattering moan. Luckily, Haley's mouth was still wrapped around Nathan's cock, which served as a filter to tone down Haley's loud orgasm.

There were side effects of Haley coming the way that she did though. One, Nathan got all of Haley's juices in his mouth, definitely not helping his attempt at holding out. Two, Haley's loud screams caused a major vibration on Nathan's cock.

Ultimately, these two factors were Nathan's undoing. They were just too big of turn-ons for him to hold out. Fortunately, he was able to exert enough self control and not come too loud. He let out a low moan for a good thirty seconds, his juices flooding into Haley's mouth.

Eventually, they both came down from their highs. After they did, Nathan, with Haley still attached to him, slowly walked over to the sauna bench and gently laid her down. He could get when it came to sex, but Nathan was always careful when it came to Haley.

After Nathan had situated Haley on the sauna bench, he walked around the sauna, picking up the glass that contained the body shot as well as both his and Haley's clothes. Then, Nathan put on his swim trunks, walked over to Haley, and proceeded to dress her.

Nathan took his time dressing Haley, enjoying the up-close view of naked Haley for as long as he could without Haley noticing. Haley definitely noticed, however, and flashed Nathan a smirk so strong that even Nathan's strongest couldn't hold a candle next to hers.

Once Nathan and Haley were fully dressed, the sat in the sauna looking at each other. They couldn't believe how profusely they were sweating. Yet, they both knew that the temperature in the room had no part in the sweating they were doing.

After about two minutes of complete silence, their trance was broken when the sauna door and in came the one, the only Whitey Durham. Whitey took one look at Nathan and Haley and immediately figured out what had just occurred, well maybe not the 69 part.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" Whitey screamed out. "This is a public sauna, for crying out loud. I swear, it's like you guys are in high school."

Haley and Nathan blushed deeply now. Nathan wasn't much of a blusher, but his coach walking in on him after he had just had sex in a public place definitely made his list of acceptable circumstances to blush in.

"Uh, uh…I'm sorry coach," Haley finally stammered out.

"You know, I have half a mind t call the hotel staff on you," Whitey fumed.

"But coach," Nathan whined. Nathan may be twenty-two years old, but he still knew how to whine like a child effectively when need be.

"Oh stop your whining. I won't tell. But you two better get the hell out of here before I find the half of my brain that I've clearly lost."

"Yes sir," they both said, picked up their towels, and left. As they were walking through the pool area back to their room, a look of embarrassment combined with anger adorned Haley's face.

"Stop that," Nathan said.

"Stop what?"

"Stop looking at me like this is my fault."

"Well, you were the one who ambushed me in the sauna with body shots."

"If I remember correctly, you were totally willing. Plus, it was your idea for us to do the sixty-nine," Nathan said, adding extra emphasis to the last part.

"Nathan, keep it down," Haley admonished, hitting him lightly.

"So, are we cool?" Nathan asked hopefully.

"No," Haley said, taking his hand in hers and running into the pool. "Now we're cool."


End file.
